lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Miles Straume
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Zentriert= }} | Name=Miles Straume | Alter=31 | Geburtsdatum= | IslandReason=Benjamin Linus | Herkunft=Inglewood, California, USA | Beruf=Geisterjäger | Status=am Leben | Familie= | Darsteller=Ken Leung | Synchronsprecher=Alexander Doering | Kleidung=Kleidung von Miles Straume }} Miles Straume ist ein Spiritualist, der die Fähigkeit hat, mit Toten sprechen zu können. Er führt außerdem gegen Entgelt Geisteraustreibungen durch. Er hat die Fähigkeit, Informationen von toten Menschen zu bekommen, wenn er in der Nähe der Leiche ist. Er wurde von Naomi zusammen mit Daniel, Charlotte und Frank rekrutiert, um mit der Kahana zur Insel zu fahren. Er ist etwa am 90. Tag nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 auf der Insel mit dem Fallschirm gelandet. Seine Mission ist es Benjamin Linus zu finden. Als Miles die Wahl hat, die Insel mit dem Zodiac-Schlauchboot zu verlassen, entscheidet er sich, auf der Insel zu bleiben. Fern der Insel ]] Miles wird im Jahr 1977 auf der Insel geboren. Seine Mutter heißt Lara und sein Vater Pierre Chang und sie arbeiten beide für die DHARMA Initiative. Pierre kümmert sich liebevoll um Miles, spielt ihm morgens Musik vor und liest ihm abends Geschichten vor. Drei Monate nach Miles Geburt ordnet Pierre Chang die Evakuierung von vielen Frauen und Kindern an, um sie vor den kommenden Vorfall zu schützen. Der kleine Miles und seine Mutter sind mit unter den Evakuierten. Miles verlässt mit seiner Mutter die Insel mit dem U-Boot, weil sein Vater es dringend verlangt. thumb|left|220px|Miles erfährt in jungen Jahren, dass er Tote hören kann. Nach dem Verlassen der Insel ziehen Lara und Miles in die Vereinigten Staaten. Als Kind suchen Lara und Miles nach einer Wohnung in Encino, Kalifornien. Sie unterhalten sie mit einem Vermieter. Als er Miles sieht, macht er sich um Kinderlärm Sorgen, weil die Nachbarn das nicht mögen, aber Lara versichert ihm, das er ruhig ist. Sie gibt Miles Kleingeld für einen Süßigkeitenautomat, aber auf dem Weg dorthin wird Miles auf ein anderes Apartment aufmerksam. Er findet den Schlüssel und geht hinein. Lara hört ihren Sohn laut nach ihr rufen und eilt zu ihm. Miles steht in der Wohnung und vor ihm liegt eine Leiche. Miles sagt er könne ihn immer noch reden hören. Jugend thumb|right|130px|Miles als Jugendlicher. Einige Jahre später besucht ein gepierceter Miles als Jugendlicher seine Mutter, die sehr krank ist und ihr Haar verliert. Sie ist froh, ihn zu sehen und er ist in Sorge über ihren nahen Tod. Miles sagt er muss unbedingt wissen, wer sein Vater ist und warum er so ist, wie er ist. Sie sagt ihm, das sein Vater sie vor die Tür gesetzt hat, als er noch ein Baby war. Er sei vor langer Zeit gestorben und seine Leiche ist dort, wo er sie niemals finden wird. }} Als Spiritualist thumb|left|250px|Miles spricht mit dem Geist von [[Mrs. Gardners Enkel. ]] Miles ist ein professioneller Spiritualist und verdient sein Geld mit Geisteraustreibungen. Er hat einen Termin bei einer Mrs. Gardner in Inglewood, Kalifornien. Er nimmt $200 von ihr und versucht den Geist ihres ermordeten Sohnes aus dem Haus zu entfernen. Er scheint mit dem Geist zu sprechen, indem er ein Geisterjäger-Gerät benutzt und entdeckt im Verlauf des Gesprächs etwas Geld und Drogen in einem Versteck im Zimmer des Jungen. Miles nimmt das Geld und lässt die Drogen da. Dann geht er zu Mrs. Gardner und gibt ihr $100 zurück mit der Begründung, das es einfacher war, als Miles dachte. Irgendwann im Herbst 2004 wird Miles von einer Organisation, der auch Matthew Abbadon angehört, vorgeschlagen, bei einer Expedition zur Insel mitzumachen. In einem Treffen zischen Abbadon und Naomi wird er abfällig als "Geisterjäger" bezeichnet. thumb|right|250px|[[Naomi rekrutiert Miles für das Frachter Team. ]] Draußen vor Grays Haus kommt Naomi auf Miles zu und fragt ihn, ob sie ihn engagieren kann. Sie führt ihn zu einer Leiche, und fragt, welche Informationen er aus ihr rauskriegt. Er sagt, der Mann hieß Felix und arbeitet für Charles Widmore um ihn Unterlagen zu bringen. Da alles richtig ist, erzählt Naomi Miles, dass er den Auftrag bekommt einen Mann auf einer Insel zu finden, indem er mit den toten Menschen dort spricht. Miles zögert zunächst, bis Naomi sagt, dass er $1.6 Millionen Dollar dafür bekommen soll. thumb|left|250px|Miles wird von [[Bram gewarnt, er sei im falschen Team. ]] Als Miles abends die Strasse entlang geht, wird er in einen Van gezogen. Bram sitzt darin und macht ihm das Angebot, ihm Informationen zum Verbleib seines Vaters zu geben, wenn er nicht für Widmore arbeitet. Miles entgegnet, dass er nicht länger Interesse an seinen Vater hat und dass, er ja das doppelte zahlen könnte, eine Summe von $3.2 Millionen Dollar, dann würde er sich es überlegen. Bram weigert sich zu zahlen und sagt, "Alles Geld der Welt wird nicht das leere Loch in dir auffüllen." Dann werfen sie Miles aus dem Van und rufen noch, dass er für das falsche Team arbeiten würde. Kurz bevor er die Stadt verlässt, um zur Kahana zu gehen, geht Miles nochmal zu Howard Gray und gibt ihm sein Geld zurück. Miles gesteht, dass er Gray angelogen hat; er war nicht in der Lage, Kontakt zu seinem Sohn aufzunehmen. Gray fragt, warum er ihn nicht einfach in den Glauben gelassen hat und Miles entgegnet, dass es nicht fair dem Sohn gegenüber gewesen wäre und sein Vater hätte ihm sagen sollen, das er ihn liebt, bevor er starb. }} Bevor die Kahana den Hafen verlässt, sagt Miles zu Michael, dass er weiß, dass er einen falschen Namen benutzt, obwohl sie sich nie begegnet sind. Er fügt hinzu, dass 80% aller Leute auf der Kahana etwas zu verbergen haben. Auf der Insel Staffel 4 left|thumb|200px|Miles ergibt sich. Miles Straume kommt per Fallschirm von dem beschädigten Hubschrauber aus auf die Insel. Als Jack, Kate und Daniel Faraday sich ihm nähern, stellt er sich zunächst tot, zieht dann aber überraschend eine Waffe, als Jack nach ihm sehen will. Kate erklärt ihm, dass sie Naomi nicht getötet hätten, und er verlangt, zu ihrer Leiche geführt zu werden. Dort angekommen kniet er neben Naomi und spricht leise etwas vor sich hin. Danach bestätigt er Kates Aussage darüber, wie Naomi umgekommen ist. Er wird später von Jacks Gruppe entwaffnet. Als er herausfindet, dass Juliet eine Bewohnerin der Insel ist, fragt er sie, wo "er" sei und zeigt ihr dabei ein Foto von Ben Linus. Miles, Sayid und Kate machen sich, nachdem Sayid mit Frank Lapidus eine Vereinbarung getroffen hat, auf den Weg zu den Baracken um Charlotte Lewis zu holen. Als sie ankommen, finden sie Hurley in einem Schrank gefesselt und eingeschlossen. Er erzählt ihnen, dass Locke weitergegangen wäre und dass er denke, dass die Leute von der Kahana da wären um sie alle zu töten. Als Hurley Miles fragt, ob dass stimme, antwortet dieser nur mit: „Noch nicht“. Als sie fortfahren die Baracken zu durchsuchen werden sie von Locke und Sawyer überrascht, die mit Hilfe Hurleys ihnen einen Hinterhalt gelegt hatten. Während Sayid und Kate an andere Orte gebracht werden, wird Sayid ins Spielhaus gebracht, wo auch Ben festgehalten wird. Er redet mit Locke und sagt ihm, dass er Charlotte im Gegenzug für Miles mitnehmen will. Locke geht darauf ein. Während Miles im Bootshaus der Baracken festgehalten wird, benutzt er Kate dazu um mit Ben reden zu können. Er verlangt von ihm 3,2 Millionen Doller, dafür dass er den anderen erzählt, dass Ben tot sei. Des Weiteren würde er sich auch um Charlotte, der einzigen anderen des Frachterteams, die Ben gesehen hat, kümmern. Miles behauptet, er wüsste genau wer Ben sei, und dass er ihn nicht wie einen der Überlebenden behandeln soll. Daraufhin lässt Miles Ben eine Woche Zeit um das Geld zu beschaffen. Danach erzählt er Kate, was sie wissen wollte. Er weiß genau wer sie ist und was sie getan hat. Locke erscheint und bringt Miles anschließend zurück in Bootshaus. Am nächsten Tag steckt er Miles eine Granate in den Mund und zieht den Stift heraus. Locke will ihn zwingen ihm alles zu erzählen was er weiß. Nachdem Locke erfahren hat, wer Bens Spion auf dem Boot ist, ruft er seine Gruppe zusammen und lässt auch Miles aus dem Bootshaus bringen. Als Ben erzählt, dass die Leute vom Frachtschiff jeden auf der Insel töten werden wenn sie ihn ersteinmal gefangen haben, erhebt Miles keinen Einspruch. Als Locke Miles zurück zum Bootshaus bringen will, fragt Sawyer nach den 3 Millionen Doller, und warum Locke nichts davon sagte, obwohl er keine Geheimnisse mehr zulassen wollte. Als Locke sagt, dass er das nicht für erwähnenswert hielt, da er noch keine Bank auf der Insel gefunden hat fängt Miles an zu kichern und als Locke fragt, ob er irgendetwas lustig findet sagt er, dass Ben einen Weg finden wird, da er am Leben bleiben will. Der Angriff auf die Baracken steht kurz bevor. Wenig später klingelt es an der Tür, woraufhin Sawyer Teile der Verbarrikadierung entfernt und öffnet. Vor der Tür steht Miles, der ein Walkie Talkie bei sich trägt, welches ihm die Söldner mitgegeben haben, um mit Ben zu kommunizieren. Nachdem der Angriff vorbei ist, geht er zurück zum Strandlager. thumb|200px|left|Miles informiert Sawyer über Claires Verschwinden. Während des Marsches hört Miles die Stimmen von Danielle und Karl, und entdeckt kurz daurauf ihre verscharten Leichen. Er sagt, dass die Söldner nicht seine Kumpels sind und dass er nichts damit zu tun habe. Sawyer spricht daraufhin ein "Annäherungsverbot" zu Claire und Aaron gegen Miles aus. Nachdem sie auf Frank treffen, verstecken er, Sawyer und Claire sich vor Keamy. Nachdem dieser mit seinem Team vorbeigezogen ist, setzen sie ihren Weg richtung Strand fort. Während sie pausieren, sieht Miles wie Claire mit Christian Shephard spricht und mit ihm weggeht. Später sagt er Sawyer, dass er sie aufgrund seines "Annäherungsverbots" nicht verfolgt habe. thumb|250px|right|[[Rose weist Miles zurück. ]] Miles, Sawyer und Aaron wandern weiter zum Strand. Auf dem Weg treffen sie Kate und Jack, die den Hubschrauber landeinwärts verfolgen. Jack fragt Kate, ob sie sich um Aaron kümmern kann und schickt sie mit ihm und Miles zum Strand. Jack und Sawyer ziehen gemeinsam weiter. Miles bedient sich an den Essensvorräten, und wird dabei von Rose beobachtet. Als Daniel Faraday beginnt Leute mit dem Beiboot zum Frachter zu bringen, sagt Miles, dass er entgegen Faradays Warnung auf der Insel bleiben wolle. Später überrascht er Charlotte, die überlegt die Insel zu verlassen, mit einem Kommentar, dass er wisse, dass Charlotte schon einmal auf der Insel war. Staffel 5 Nach der Verschiebung der Insel ist das Strandlager um Miles herum verschwunden Miles und alle Überlebenden sind desorientiert. Daniel kommt zurück und erklärt, das sie zurück in der Zeit versetzt wurden und sie ein Bauwerk finden müssen, um festzustellen in welcher Zeit sie sich befinden. Miles, Juliet, Sawyer, Daniel und Charlotte machen sich daher auf den Weg zur Luke. Kurz darauf stehen die fünf an einem großen Loch, welches das Resultat der Implosion der Schwan-Station ist. Beim Loch gibt Juliet Miles einige Infos über den Schwan. Die Überlebenden am Strand werden von Miles unterbrochen, der mit einem toten Wildschwein aus dem Dschungel kommt. Er teilt den anderen mit, dass es tot im Dschungel gelegen hat und er es dort gefunden hat. Doch sie sollen sich keine sorgen machen, da es erst Drei Stunden tot ist. Nachdem er fragt ob jemand ein Messer hat ist Frogurt wieder am nörgeln, weil es kein Messer gibt und er Hunger hat und müde ist. Während des Angriffes der zu dem Zeitpunkt unbekannt Menschen, die Brandpfeile auf die Überlebenden abfeuern, kann sich Miles im Dschungel in Sicherheit bringen. right|thumb|250px|Miles und [[Charlotte in der Gewalt der Anderen. ]] Im Moment der Angriffe auf das Camp schrie Sawyer, dass alle zum Bach gehen sollen. Auch Daniel, Charlotte, Miles und zwei der Überlebenden machen sich auf den Weg dorthin, treffen jedoch niemanden sonst an. Miles sieht einen Stolperdraht, welcher mit einer Miene verbunden ist. Jedoch kann er nicht mehr verhindern, dass die beiden Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 von ihnen zerfetzt werden. Aus dem Busch stürmt sogleich eine Gruppe Anderer, welche von Ellie angeführt werden. Diese nehmen die Wissenschaftler gefangen und werden in ein Zeltlager gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkt Miles, dass sie soeben über ein frisches Grab gelaufen sind, in dem vier Soldaten der US Army liegen. Drei von ihnen wurden erschossen, der vierte wurde verstrahlt. Im Lager treffen sie Richard Alpert, der aufgrund des letzten Zeitsprungs nichts mit ihnen anfangen kann, da er absolut keine Idee hat, was diese auf der Insel wollten, und sie auch für Soldaten hält. Während Daniel von Ellie zur Wasserstoffbombe gebracht wird, bleiben Charlotte und Miles in einem der Zelte gefangen. Erst nach einem weiteren Zeitsprung, bei dem das Zeltlager verschwindet, sind die beiden wieder frei. left|thumb|250px|Die Gruppe umfährt die Insel. Als Miles fragt, wie es nun weiter geht, sieht Sawyer zu John und sagt, dass sie jetzt zur Orchidee gehen müssen. Zusammen mit dem Rest der Gruppe wandert er zum Strandlager, um von dort mit dem Zodiac-Schlauchboot die Insel zu umrunden und die Station zu besuchen. Als sie nach einem weiteren Zeitsprung den Strand erreichen, finden sie das Lager verlassen und verwüstet vor. Das Schlauchboot ist weg, aber stattdessen entdeckt Miles zwei Auslegerkanus. Die Gruppe nimmt eines davon und beginnt damit, die Insel zu umfahren. Unterwegs werden sie jedoch von unbekannten Angreifern beschossen, die sie auf dem zweiten Kanu verfolgen. Sie überstehen diesen Angriff unbeschadet, als sie von einem weiteren Zeitsprung in das Jahr 1988 versetzt, mitten in einen schweren Sturm hinein. Die Gruppe schafft es, den Strand zu erreichen und Charlotte findet verstreute Gegenstände und die frischen Wrackteile eines Boots an dem Strand. Als Locke auf einem der Teile „Besixdouze“ liest, was französisch ist, kommt dieser zu dem Schluss, dass es sich dabei um das Boot von Danielle Rousseau handelt. right|thumb|250px|Die Gruppe findet den [[Brunnen. ]] Auf dem weiteren Weg treffen sie auf Jin, der die Explosion des Frachters überlebt und bis vor kurzem bewusstlos auf einem Trümmerstück über das Meer getrieben ist, bis er von Rousseau und ihrem Team gefunden wurde. Die Zeitsprünge werden immer heftiger und Charlotte kollabiert erneut. Daniel und Charlotte bleiben zurück, während Sawyer mit dem Rest der Gruppe zur Orchideen-Station weiterzieht. Dort angekommen tritt ein weiterer Sprung ein und die Station verschwindet. Locke beschließt, in einen Brunnen herabzusteigen, der in der Nähe ist und den Charlotte erwähnt hat. Als ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt, versucht Sawyer, Locke wieder herauszuziehen und merkt nicht, dass der Brunnen anschließend nicht mehr da ist, während das Seil direkt in der Erde steckt und Lockes Schicksal ungewiss ist. Plötzlich bemerkt Miles eine riesige Statue, die einem ägyptischen Gott ähnelt und scheinbar sehr alt ist. Kurz darauf betätigt Locke tief unter ihnen jedoch bereits das Rad und schickt sie in das Jahr 1974. Sawyer bemerkt, dass der Brunnen wieder da ist und springt herein, um Locke zu folgen, merkt jedoch, dass er mit Erde und Felsen versiegelt wurde. Er schlägt vor, zum Strand zurückzukehren, was Miles kritisiert, aber Sawyer wurde von Juliet unterstützt. Später offenbart sie Sawyer, dass sie auch nicht begeistert von der Idee ist. Unterwegs sammeln sie Daniel ein, der ihnen erklärt, dass die Sprünge aufgehört haben und dass Charlotte nach ihrem Tod verschwunden ist. left|thumb|250px|Die Gruppe fällt mit Krämpfen zu Boden. Nach kurzer Zeit stoßen sie auf zwei Andere, die einen Mann erschießen und eine Frau als Geisel nehmen und scheinbar erschießen wollen. Sawyer konfrontiert sie und wird beschossen, woraufhin Juliet einen der beiden tötet. Der zweite Andere wird von Sawyer erschossen. Sie befreien die Frau, deren Name Amy ist und deren Mann Paul derjenige ist, der zuvor erschossen wurde. Sie besteht darauf, dass sie die Leichen der Anderen vergraben und Paul mitnehmen. Sawyer erzählt, dass seine Gruppe mit einem Schiff auf der Insel gestrandet ist. Am Sonarzaun verlangt Juliet, dass Amy ihn deaktiviert, was sie scheinbar auch macht. Tatsächlich ist er jedoch immer noch aktiv und Amy hat sich nur Ohrenstöpsel eingesetzt, während die Überlebenden von dem Zaun außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. right|thumb|250px|Miles ist ein Mitglied der [[DHARMA-Initiative ]] Sawyer wird im Spielraum eingesperrt und ausgefragt während Daniel, Miles, Juliet und Jin draußen sitzen.Miles sagt, dass er ihnen wahrscheinlich Zeitreisen erkläre, doch Juliet erwidert, dass Sawyer das hinkriegt. Kurz darauf erscheint Richard Alpert in den Baracken und erklärt, dass „der Pakt“ gebrochen wurde, woraufhin Horace fragt, wie gut Sawyer die Leichen vergraben hat. Sawyer bittet darum, persönlich mit Richard sprechen zu dürfen während die anderen solange in einem Haus eingesperrt werden. Dank Sawyer ist „der Pakt“ nicht gebrochen und deswegen dürfen er, Juliet, Daniel, Miles und Jin zwei Wochen länger auf der Insel bleiben, um nach dem Rest ihrer Mannschaft zu suchen, wie Sawyer behauptet. Aus bisher unbekannten Umständen werden daraus 3 Jahre, in denen Miles und die anderen Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative werden. Miles kommt in die Sicherheitsabteilung. Im Jahr 1977 wird Miles mitten in der Nacht von Sawyer geholt, weil Horace Goodspeed betrunken am Sonarzaun Bäume mit Dynamit sprengt. Als beide mit einem DHARMA-Van zum Sonarzaun fahren, finden sie Horace schlafend vor. Während Miles aufräumt, bringt Sawyer Horace zu Amy, da die beiden mittlerweile ein Paar sind und ein Kind erwarten. Er fragt sie nach den Gründen für sein Verhalten und sie gibt zu, dass sie einen Streit hatten, als plötzlich die Wehen einsetzen. Ein wenig später bringt Amy ihr Kind zu Welt, weil Juliet ihr geholfen hat. Später erfährt Sawyer von Horace, dass der Grund für den Streit Paul war, da Amy immer noch seine Halskette aufbewahrt. Nachdem Jack, Kate, Hurley und Jin Sawyer im Nordtal getroffen haben und er ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie im Jahr 1977 sind, meldet sich Miles an Jins Funkgerät. Dieser sagt zu Sawyer, dass er sich melden muss, da Miles sonst einen Trupp losschickt, um zu schauen, was mit ihm los ist. left|thumb|250px|Miles und [[Juliet suchen nach LaFleur. ]] Als Miles gerade am Tisch, in der Überwachungsstation sitzt, rennt Juliet aufgebracht zu ihm. Sie fragt ihn, ob er James gesehen habe. Er verneint und sagt, dass er auch nicht auf seinem Funkgerät erreichbar sei. Juliet erklärt Miles, dass Sawyer einfach wortlos abgehauen sei, nachdem ihn Jin am Morgen angerufen hat. Miles geht zu den Überwachungsbildschirmen und versucht Sawyer ausfindig zu machen. Er findet ihn auch sehr schnell und zeigt ihn Juliet auf dem Bildschirm. In den Baracken wird derweil ein Willkommensfest für die neuen Rekruten veranstaltet und als Jack, Kate und Hurley auf dem Weg zu der Schlange sind, um in das Haus zu gehen, wo sie dann eingeteilt werden kommt Miles angefahren. Er steigt aus und geht auf Sawyer zu. Als er die anderen drei um Sawyer herum erkennt, fragt er ihn leise, was die hier machen. Überzeugend meint dieser nur, dass das die neuen Rekruten sind und dass er alles später erklärt. Miles sagt ihm dann, dass Jin einen „14J“ in der Flamme hat. Sawyer funkt ihn sofort an. Jin erklärt über Funk, dass sie Sayid gefunden haben. Nachdem der junge Ben angeschossen wurde, kommt am nächsten Morgen Horace zusammen mit Miles und Jin in die Überwachungsstation um die Zelle zu überprüfen, aus der Ben Sayid rausgelassen hat. Dort finden sie den Schlüsselbund von einem Hausmeister, wovon Horace sagt, dass sie drei Hausmeister haben: Roger, Willie und Jack. Sawyer sagt, dass er mit ihnen reden wird, verlässt die Station und bittet Miles ihm zu folgen. Draußen bittet Sawyer Miles, Jack, Kate und Hurley zu finden und sie unter Hausarrest zu stellen. thumb|right|250px|Miles muss [[Hurley, Jack und Kate unter Hausarrest stellen. ]] Als er sie gefunden hat und in ein Haus gebracht hat, fragt Jack ihn, ob sie wirklich unter Hausarest stehen. Miles verneint dies, er meint, es stünde ihnen frei, zu gehen, er würde ihnen dann allerdings ins Bein schießen. Hurley sitzt währenddessen am Tisch und beobachtet konzentriert seine eigene Hand. Miles fragt ihn, was er da tut, und Hurley sagt er passt auf, ob er jetzt verschwindet. Er erklärt ihm, dass sie in der Zeit zurück gereist sind und die Vergangenheit verändert haben; Benjamin Linus wird sterben, also kann er sie niemals davon überzeugt haben, wieder zurück auf die Insel zu gehen. Er glaubt, genau wie in dem Film Zurück in die Zukunft, werden sie sich jetzt einfach auflösen. Miles erklärt ihm aber, dass man nichts verändern kann, was schon passiert ist. Alles was jetzt geschieht, ist ihre Vergangenheit, Ben wurde angeschossen, ist aber nicht gestorben, weil sie den erwachsenen Ben kennen gelernt haben. Kate meint, dass er falsch liegen könnte, Miles meint dann aber, dass sie sich dann sowieso alle in Luft auflösen und sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchen. Sawyer kommt dazu. Er bittet Jack, mit ihm mitzukommen. Er meint, dass Juliet seine Hilfe braucht, um Ben zu retten. Jack will aber nicht helfen. Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion verlassen Sawyer und danach auch Kate das Haus. Derweil, versuchen Hurley und Miles weiterhin, die Probleme mit der Zeitreise zu verstehen. Hurley meint, wenn das alles schon passiert sei, und sie diese Unterhaltung in der Vergangenheit hatten, soll Miles ihm sagen, was er als nächstes sagen wird. Der kann es nicht, woraufhin sich Hurley seines Sieges sicher ist. Miles erklärt aber erneut, dass diese Unterhaltung bereits stattfand, allerdings nicht für die beiden. Hurley fragt dann, warum er sich nicht daran erinnert, obwohl es anscheinend schon passiert ist. Miles erklärt ihm, dass Zeit keine gerade Linie mehr ist, nachdem Ben das Rad gedreht hat und dass dies jetzt ihre Gegenwart ist. Verständnislos bittet Hurley ihn, das zu wiederholen. Miles nimmt stattdessens eine Waffe, streckt sie von sich und bittet Hurley, ihn zu erschießen. Jetzt ist sich Hurley aber sicher, dass er ihn nicht erschießen kann, weil er sonst nicht 30 Jahre später mit dem Frachter auf die Insel kommen kann. Miles erklärt aber erneut, dass dies schon passiert ist und in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit liegt. Als Hurley aber dann fragt, warum sich Ben 30 Jahre später nicht daran erinnert, dass der Mann, der ihn in seiner Zelle folterte, der selbe Mann ist, der einmal auf ihn geschossen hat. In diesem Punkt gibt sich Miles dann scheinbar geschlagen. Kurz darauf kommt Juliet herein und verlangt, Jack zu sprechen. Miles sagt ihr, dass er unter der Dusche ist. ]] Später ist Miles wieder in der Überwachungsstation, als Sawyer ihn anruft und sagt, er müsse das Video löschen, was ihn und Kate zeigt, wie sie den kleinen Ben durch den Sonarzaun bringen. Als Miles gerade anfangen will, das Video zu löschen, kommt Horace herein und fragt nach LaFleur. Miles erklärt, das er noch auf der suche nach dem Geflohenden ist, da sagt Horace zu Miles, das er ein Paket zu Radzinsky in Feindgebiet bringen soll, und dafür ein anderes zurückbekommen soll. Miles fährt zu Radzinsky, und wird von ihm auf der Strasse angehalten und Miles übergibt ihm das Paket, was ein Leichensack ist, in dem er den toten Alvarez einbettet. Als Miles fragt, was passiert ist, sagt Radzinsky nur, das es einen Unfall gegeben hat. Nachdem Radzinsky wieder verschwunden ist, geht Miles zu der Leiche und fragt, was passiert ist. Er findet heraus, das er Alvarez hies und das gestorben ist, weil sich eine Zahnfüllung gelockert hat und durch den Kopf geschossen ist. Als Miles zurück zu Horace kommt, sagt der ihm, das er die Leiche zu Pierre Chang in die Orchidee bringen soll. Im Fuhrpark trifft Miles auf Hurley, der auch eine Lieferung machen muss, und mit will. Auf der Fahrt zur Orchidee entdeckt Hurley die Leiche. Miles erzählt ihm, was wit Alvarez passiert ist. Hurley ist nicht überrascht und sagt Miles er könne auch mit Toten sprechen und spielt manchmal Schach mit ihnen. Miles sagt, das es so nicht funktionieren würde, sondern das er nur die Informationen aus den Toten kriegen kann, die vor ihren Tod passiert sind. thumb|right|250px|Miles wird emotional, als er seine Familie beobachtet. An der Orchidee angekommen, enthüllt Miles Hurley, das Pierre Chang sein Vater ist. Miles und Hurley nehmen dann Dr. Chang mit dem Bus mit zur Baustelle der Schwan-Station. Auf dem Weg macht Hurley Anspielungen auf die Verwandschaft zwischen Miles und Pierre, was Miles aufregt, der seinen Vater bisher kaum kennt. Am Schwan angekommen weist Hurley Miles darauf hin, das sie die Luke bauen, danach machen sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Baracken. Auf den Weg dorthin erzählt Hurley Miles über seine eigene Beziehung zu seinen Vater, und wie er ihn vergeben hat. Er empfiehlt Miles, seinen Vater näher kennenzulernen. In der Nacht beobachtet Miles seinen Vater, wie er seinen 3 Monate alten Sohn, der er selbst ist, Geschichten vorliest. Miles ist den Tränen nahe aber entscheidet sich, wegzugehen. Sein Vater bekommt dann einen Anruf und geht nach draussen, sieht Miles und fragt ihn, ob er ihn mit dem Bus zur Anlegestelle fahren kann, um die Wissenschaftler aus Ann Arbor zu holen, die mit dem U-Boot gekommen sind. Dort angekommen ist Miles überascht, Daniel Faraday zu sehen. Daniel erzählt Miles, das der Grund, das er zurückgekommen ist der ist, das er entdeckt hat, das die Oceanic 6 wieder auf der Insel sind. Faraday ordnet Miles an, ihn zu Jacks Haus zu fahren. Nachdem Daniel sich mit Jack unterhalten hat, fährt Miles auf Wunsch von Faraday mit ihm zur Orchidee. Whährend Daniel in die Station geht wartet Miles oben. Als Daniel wieder herauskommt, läuft er hinter Pierre Chang her und versucht ihm klarzumachen, das er aus der Zukunft ist. Miles geht dazwischen und versucht abzulenken, da sagt Daniel zu Chang, das Miles sein Sohn ist. Chang fragt Miles, ob das wahr ist, aber Miles verneint dies. Nachdem Chang weggefahren ist, fährt Miles Daniel zu Sawyers Haus, wo Daniel enthüllt, das er seine Mutter sucht, und diese unter den Anderen ist. Nachdem Juliet ihnen den Code gegeben hat, gibt Miles Daniel die Autoschlüssel und Kate, Jack und Daniel machen sich auf dem Weg zu den Anderen. Inzwischen hat Sawyer angeordnet, das alle sich darauf vorbereiten müssen, zum Strand zu gehen, da Phil das Überwachungsvideo gefunden hat. Das selbe Video, das Miles vorher vergessen hatte zu löschen. thumb|left|250px|Miles, [[Jin und Hurley gestehen Chang, dass sie aus der Zukunft sind. ]] Miles, Hurley und Jin fliehen aus den Baracken, weil es ihnen dort nun zu gefährlich ist, und machen sich auf dem Weg zum Strand. Pierre Chang verfolgt sie heimlich und fragt sie im Dschungel, ob sie wirklich aus der Zukunft sind. Hurley sagt erst, es stimmt nicht, aber als Chang ihn fragt, wer der amtierende Präsident der U.S.A. ist, resigniert Hurley und gibt zu, das sie aus der Zukunft kommen. Chang glaubt ihnen und fragt Miles, ob er dann auch wirklich sein Sohn ist, worauf Miles sagt, das auch das stimmt. Als Chang fragt, ob er Daniels Empfehlung, die Insel zu evakuieren Folge leisten sollte, sagt Miles, das dies empfehlenswert ist. Zurück in den Baracken ordnet Chang die Evakuierung von nicht benötigten Personal an, in dem Wissen von dem kommenden Vorfall. Miles, Hurley und Jin sehen Charlotte und ihre Mutter, wie sie aus den Bus ins U-Boot steigen. Lara und der kleine Miles ebenso. Miles sieht, wie sein Vater mit Nachdruck seiner Frau klarmacht, die Insel zu verlassen. Während er das beobachtet, realisiert Miles, das sein Vater so grob zu ihr war, um ihr das Leben zu retten. Dann sieht Miles Juliet und Sawyer in Handschellen zum U-Boot gebracht werden. Miles ist verwirrt und gibt Hurley das Fernglas, der ihm sagt, das Sawyer immer einen Plan hat. thumb|right|200px|[[Miles bringt seinen Vater aus der Gefahrenzone. ]] Kurze Zeit später gibt es in den Baracken eine Schiesserei, in der Jack und Sayid verwickelt sind. Miles nimmt sich mit Hurley und Jin einen DHARMA Bus und fährt durch das Feuergefecht, um Jack und Sayid herauszuholen. Auf Jacks Wunsch hin fährt Hurley den Bus zur Baustelle der Schwan-Station. Miles fragt Jack, was er vorhat und erfährt, dass er eine Wasserstoffbombe zünden will. Dann werden sie von Kate, Sawyer und Juliet auf der Strasse angehalten. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung macht sich Jack mit der Bombe auf dem weg zum Schwan, während Miles den Rest der Gruppe fragt, ob sie sich sicher sind, dass sie nicht den Vorfall auslösen, statt ihn zu verhindern. Kurz nach der Frage sehen sie Phil mit Verstärkung zur Baustelle fahren. Daraufhin entscheidet Sawyer, Jack zu unterstützen. Miles fährt mit dorthin, wo auch sein Vater ist, der gerade versucht den Bohrer abzuschalten, der in die elekromagnetische Quelle bohrt. Nach einer heftigen Schiesserei schnappt sich Sawyer Phil und droht, ihn zu erschiessen, wenn nicht alle ihre Waffen ablegen. Kurz darauf wird Miles Zeuge, wie Jack die Bombe in den Bohrschacht wirft, aber nicht explodiert. Stattdessen gibt es eine elektromagnetische Entladung, die alles aus Metall in den Schacht zieht. Ein Gerüst bricht zusammen und fällt auf Pierre Changs Arm. Miles ruft nach seinen Vater und eilt zu ihm und bringt ihn weg von der Gefahr. Einige Moment später bringt Juliet, die in den Schacht gefallen ist, die Bombe zur Detonation und ein weisses Leuchten überstrahlt alles. }} ]] Miles wacht im Dschungel auf und kann nichts hören. Er begegnet Kate, der es ähnlich geht, kurz darauf entdecken sie die Eingangstür zur Schwan-Station. Schnell laufen sie zu der Position der Luke und sehen die implodierte Station, wie sie nach der Entladung hinterlassen wurde. Sie realisieren, das sie sich wieder in der Gegenwart, das Jahr 2007, befinden. Sawyer tritt Jack in die Grube und brüllt Jack an, das er Unrecht hatte. Kate hält Sawyer zurück. Plötzlich hören sie Hilferufe aus dem Loch in der Mitte des Kraters. Kate bemerkt, das es Juliet ist und schon helfen alle, den Schrott aus dem Loch zu ziehen, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Jin ist auch zum Krater gekommen und Sawyer weisst ihn an, den DHARMA Bus zu holen, um den grossen Stahlträger herauszuziehen. Nachdem Sawyer hinuntergeklettert ist, sehen alle mit an, wie er die tote Juliet aus dem Loch holt. Kate bietet Sawyer an, ihn bei der Beerdigung zu helfen, aber er lehnt ab und will lieber, das Miles mitkommt. Nach der Beerdigung fragt Miles Sawyer, ob er ein Bier will, das er im Bus gefunden hat, aber Sawyer will von Miles wissen, was Juliet ihm sagen wollte, bevor sie starb. Miles will ihn erst davon abraten, aber Sawyer besteht darauf. Daraufhin beugt sich Miles über das Grab und versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er sagt zu Sawyer, das ihre letzten Worte: "Es hat funktioniert!" waren. Sawyer ist verwirrt und fragt sich, was denn funktioniert haben solle. Später werden Miles und Sawyer von den Anderen geschnappt. Als sie zum Tempel gebracht werden erzählt Miles, das Sawyer vier von den Anderen platt gemacht hat, bevor einer ihn mit einen Stein bewusstos geschlagen hat. Dann bemerkt Miles das Sayid tot ist. Hurley und Miles setzen sich neben Sayid. Miles sagt, er könne auch keinen Kontakt herstellen. Später sind alle erstaunt, als Sayid wieder zum Leben erwacht und fragt, was passiert sei. Nachdem Sayid von Dogen gefoltert wurde, sind Miles und Hurley bei Sayid, um ihm beizustehen. Sie fragen ihn, wie es war, tot zu sein, ob Sayid Engel gehört hätte oder sowas. Sayid erwidert nur, das er kein Zombie oder so etwas sei. }} Wissenswertes * Der Name 'Miles Straume' ist ein Wortspiel mit "maelstrom" (dt.: Mahlstrom), was soviel wie Strudel oder Sog bedeutet. * Das Gerät, das er zum Geisteraustreiben verwendet produziert und verteilt kalte Luft. Geisterjäger benutzen es, um Seelen aus ihren Verstecken zu spülen. Offene Fragen * Woher hat er das Foto von Ben und wann wurde es aufgenommen? * Kann er wirklich mit Geistern sprechen oder täuscht er es nur vor? * Was weiß er über Ben, was die anderen Überlebenden nicht wissen? ** Warum glaubt er, dass Ben 3,2 Millionen Dollar besorgen kann? ** Warum genau 3,2 Millionen Dollar? * Woher wusste er, dass Michael mit seinem Namen gelogen hat? Siehe auch :*Miles Straume/Theories ar:مايلز ستروم en:Miles Straume es:Miles Straume fr:Miles Straume he:מיילס סטרום it:Miles Straume pl:Miles Straume pt:Miles Straume ru:Майлз Стром zh:Miles Straume Straume, Miles Straume, Miles Kategorie:Charaktere aus Michaels und Walts Rückblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6 Kategorie:Mitarbeiter der DHARMA Initiative Kategorie:Zeitreisende Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Sawyers Rückblenden